


Behind the old leafblower, under grandma's Christmas decorations

by scheherezhad



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Team FULL ADORABLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys, guess what I found when my sister and I were cleaning out Dad's storage shed?" (Lots of images.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the old leafblower, under grandma's Christmas decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Urban Childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087079) by [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens). 



> A complement for omens's work for Ante Up: The Losers Big Bang 2014, in which I thought it would be fun to make tangible things happen. Thank blob I had a janky-looking box sitting around.

"Guys, guess what I found when my sister and I were cleaning out Dad's storage shed?"

 

 

"It's a box." Clay did not sound impressed.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious, but you should remember this box." Jensen pulled out his pocket knife and slit the tape across the top of the box. "It's our time capsule!"

 

 

"I forgot we even made this thing," Pooch said with a laugh. "Oh my god, look at that--that's the dog Jolene gave me when I broke my leg!"

 

 

"That was the first thing I think she ever gave me. I thought I'd lost that."

Cougar reached into the box and lifted out a brightly colored water pistol, scuffed and a little dirty, with a sticker of a black cat on top of the barrel.

 

 

"Oh, jeez, you were deadly with that thing, Cougs," Jensen said.

"Yeah, I seem to remember more than a few times you ended up with a soaked crotch while you were trying to mack on girls," Roque said. "You and your sad little white boy game."

"I had plenty of game!"

"No, you had math. Clay had game." Roque picked up a bundle of notes rubberbanded together, waving them at Jensen.

 

 

"Julia..." Aisha tapped a finger against her lips and turned to Clay. "Wasn't she the one who was always wearing her sister's heels with a bikini while she sunbathed, and she threw one at you when you told her you liked dogs better than cats?"

"No, no, I think Julia was the one who wrote weird poetry to him and pinned it to the tree out by the creek so the fairies would grant her wishes."

Clay shook his head. "You're both wrong. Julia was the one who baked with her aunt all the time and gave me food poisoning."

"Seriously, dude..." Jensen dug into the box again. "Hey, a flexagon!"

 

 

"A what-a-what?" Pooch asked, poking at the paper shape. "What the shit is this supposed to be?"

"Flexagon. Technically, a trihexaflexagon. And it's a petunia, obviously," Jensen said, folding it and unfolding to show the other two sides. "These things are so cool!"

" _Math_ ," Roque said. "Math is only cool to guys who ain't got game."

 

 

Cougar tapped the last side of the flexagon and smirked.

"Come on, man," Jensen said. "Who hasn't had trouble remembering 'I before E except after C' on occasion?"

"What else is in here?" Clay reached in and picked up a floppy wad of...something, all white and pink and baby blue. "Ohhhh, I remember this."

 

 

"What? Wha--oh, no no no." Aisha grabbed for the thing Clay held.

"What, you don't want to remind everyone of when Abuelita Alvarez tried to teach you to crochet?"

Aisha glared at the uneven mess of stitches.

"I thought you were gonna stab somebody with that needle by the end of the week," Roque said.

"It was a _hook_. You knit with needles, and you crochet with _hooks_."

Jensen looked down into the box again and said loudly, "Well, that's an item from everybody except you, Roque. What was yours?"

 

 

Roque took the bracelet Jensen held out. "I didn't put this in."

"No, you didn't," Cougar said.

Everyone looked over at him.

"When you were angry."

Clay nodded, catching on. "Yeah, we accidentally killed off your character in that game we were playing, and you didn't want to make a new one."

"Right, right, and you went to Max's house every day for a week until you got sick of his pre-adolescent megalomania," Jensen added.

"So--no, I remember now. You didn't want to put anything in the box, and Cougar picked this." Pooch smiled. "Because we'll always be friends."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Aw, give us a hug, big guy!"

"Jensen, if you hug me, I swear to God I will punch you in the throat."

Jensen hugged him anyway.


End file.
